The Man Who Became Prime
by Hector Flores
Summary: Viktor's life was a constant contradiction, faced many challenges, who knew how his last assignment would not only change him but the universe as well.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Transformers Fan Fiction only._

In my life, I have to say that my life has been not that easy or even trouble free, my life if anything has been hit by a lot of areas that have given me no end of trouble. My name is Viktor Zarkof. Yes, I know and no I am not the grandson of the movie character from the old movie Flash Gordon.

People might consider me just as insane, but no, I am not related to that fictional character in any way at all. My parents long time ago left their motherland on the snowy fields of Russia, I was born in a hospital in the city of New York, in the United States.

I grew up a nice Christian boy, even though at my youth I am rather embarrassed to say that I did use a lot more foul language than I should. You see growing up was not easy for me, I was an American of Russian descent born during what many considered the big red scare. The hatred against anything that was perceived as Communist was not even hidden.

I went through school, and just because who my parents were, I was treated less than fair, I asked questions in class only to be ignored by my teachers, I got bullied and nobody actually even turned to stop it, so I became quite bitter, and decided that if the school would not teach me, then I would learn by myself.

So I did, I did only two things in my youth, exercise and read, that is it. I did not try to socialize with people, friends were not going to happen anyway, and I made no questions at all in class, most people thought that I was not even there, and if I was ever asked back then, I think my teachers actually were happier because of that idea, that I was not there.

I am a very much active voter, I have been registered since the moment I could, and I was the kid that dragged and begged his parents to go and vote, I mean it, when my classmates asked for the newest games, or newest console, I was asking my parents to please, go to the local election center and vote.

I was a contradiction like that after I got my license I had a perfect driving record, if anything the police officers in my home town, which was not New York for obvious reasons, were shocked and amazed that a kid my age was not tearing up the roads driving like a maniac.

I realized that my studies could only take me so far, so I decided to go to college and much to the surprise of everyone that knew me, I got a double major, Systems Engineering and Information Systems. I knew from everything I read that computers were the way of future.

I again in college met the same barriers and same treatment by my teachers, no matter how much they hated me a written exam was not something they could mess with. I received a bachelors degree in both field, and I was named top of my graduating class, even though I had to receive my diplomas through the mail, the University told me they simply ran out of space at my graduation.

I tried to get a job at a few IT companies but not a single one would hire me, I don't know if it was because of my heritage or the fact that I probably had better grades than my boss. Seeing that I would not be able to actually put what I learned in practice I did what my parents said was insane.

I walked in the local recruiting office and joined the United States Military, in a matter of three years I became a Captain in the United State Marine Corp. I also became a fully certified combat pilot, if the thing could fly, I could fly it like I had been born with a pair of wings on my back.

That was my past till now, and now my CO was doing something I considered borderline insane, I mean really, since when did my world become a science fiction novel or movie? He just spent the last three hours explaining to me that alien life was indeed real, and not only that two factions of aliens wanted different things from our planet.

One faction wanted to use their technology to turn anything that they could get their hands on and turn it into this energy based I guess you would call it fuel, they call this stuff Energon. Apparently, these aliens need a steady supply of it, and this group had no qualms about killing the natives to get their Energon.

My CO told me they were called Decepticons, and the group that told him about this danger to our world and our species was another alien, they lived to protect life and seek unity and understanding with all sentient life, they called themselves the Autobots.

Now what made me not believe my CO for the first time since I was under his command was the fact that he mentioned that these aliens were not the same as us, he mentioned them as giant sentient robots that could change their form to both fight and to camouflage their presence on our world.

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "Permission to speak freely." He told me I had it.

"Look Viktor I known you for quite some time, you can tell me what you think, don't hold anything back. Just tell me exactly what you are thinking."

Since I had his permission I could actually tell him exactly what I think. "Sir, with all due respect, I think you are smoking some high-quality Cannabis, and if that is the case, could you please pass me one of your joints, cause I will have to be high as a commercial plane for me to believe that giant sentient robots are working with us to defend life in our world, against another group of sentient robots."

He began laughing, I mean laughing to the point that he was banging his fist against his desk, I never knew this man could laugh that hard, and began to worry that he might actually have a heart attack.

"I had the exact same reaction that you did. Since you believed it as much as I did, I am going to have to do what my CO did for me. Come on, we are going for a little drive, and no we are not stopping for a cup of coffee, even though the truth is told, we could probably use something a little heavier than that after we meet the person we are going to meet."

I had no choice but to follow him and get in the passenger seat of his car. How in the world did my CO have such a crappy car is beyond me, the thing looked like a muscle car that had been modified by a complete and utter amateur. I could see no less than thirteen problems on the dashboard alone.

As we drove through the desert, I began to wonder if my CO was just having a laugh and at the end, he was going to drive back and tell me all that he said was a practical joke. I tried to unlock my safety belt but for some reason the belt would not work right, I tried many times to push the release button on the belt but nothing happened.

"You know Viktor it is for your own safety that you keep your seat belt buckled. Don't worry we don't have much longer to get where we are going." I couldn't help it, I was feeling anxious like something was coming my way and I could feel the tension in the back of my head, some people call it fighter pilot's instinct, to sense when something was going to happen.

At long last I saw what looked like an abandoned airfield, the place looked like it was abandoned since World War Two, and the hangar and control tower had seen better days. There were dozens of broken cars, truck, and planes all over the place, it was a vehicle graveyard as far as I could tell.

We drove on the runway and towards the largest of the three hangars on this place. The windows were shattered and as soon as we got to the place he decided to turn the headlights in his car off.

We both got out of the car and I began to walk into the hangar, in the hangar was a large area which was clearly once used for aircraft maintenance, but instead, there was only two vehicles parked inside, a large eighteen wheeler, and a motorcycle. I don't have a CDL license but I do have a license to drive a motorcycle.

I went to the motorcycle not wanting to wait for another second and began to look the large motorcycle over. "If you wanted to show me a transport truck and a motorcycle you got for our base, I don't see why all the cloak and dagger. I got to tell you this bike is a beauty. I am going to have to fight guys to get to ride this bike."

I heard a deep voice clear his throat, "What exactly makes you think that bike is beautiful?" I guess someone else was listening and was talking through the hangar intercom microphone.

"First it looks very stable, secondly the controls look easy to grasp and last but not least the seats look like they are so soft, you would think you were sitting on a cloud, the engine is a bit odd, it appears to be fully electric, fusion engines are being tested but never did I see any vehicle equipped with one."

I began touching the outside of the bike and for some odd reason it was warm to the touch, "The shape and color of the bike makes it look like a dream, not even a Harley could compete with this bike, it is beautiful, the chrome looks so clean I could eat on it, the paint job so uniform and clean I doubt this was done by human hands, this must have been detailed by assembly line robots."

I looked at my CO and could not believe what I was thinking, "Don't tell me you took me all the way here to show me some experimental new engine. If you did I got to tell you, professionally I thank you, it is wonderful to see that we are finally moving away from internal combustion engines."

He laughed and began to shake his head, "Not at all, at least not yet, I was going to introduce to you two people you are going to work with from now on, two of the aliens I mentioned to you back in my office in fact."

I couldn't believe he was still going on about the ridiculous stuff he told me about. "Hold on, are you telling me this sweet looking bike and that eighteen Wheeler are two of the aliens that are currently defending us against other aliens like themselves for our own good? What did you call them Autobots and the enemy are called Decepticons?"

He walked near the eighteen wheeler and looked at it, "Optimus how long are you going to keep this young man waiting, he clearly will need to see you believe what I told him."

The eighteen wheeler began to contort and shift as it began to what looks like stand up, and slowly change into a massive humanoid looking robot. "I was actually waiting for you to introduce us, am I to believe this human will be the one that will be assigned to our forces as the human coordinator?"

My CO looked at me and began to nod his head, "Indeed he is, he is one of the best information specialists I have ever met, if there is anyone that can breach the gap between your kind and ours, it is him."

I looked at him and began to try and get my bearings. "David, I know that you know my expertise but diplomacy is not in my skill set. You will need to find someone else to be this person's troubleshooter. I simply don't know enough of his systems to even be anything equivalent to a medic for him or his faction."

I jumped on the bike and began to look for the ignition button, it simply was not present, the seats were rather comfortable I have to admit, and I began to touch the handle bar trying to turn it on, I had to get the hell away from here, or else something was telling me I would regret it, something didn't feel right.

That is when I heard the sweetest and most gentle voice I ever heard speak, "There is no need to panic, Optimus means you or your species any harm. Please calm down, and try to be more gentle with my controls."

That is when I realized where the voice was coming from and I jumped off that bike as quickly as I could. "I have to admit David, you took this a whole lot better than this man. Are you sure this man will be able to function with my people? The defense of the people of this world is no joke as I told you before, the Decepticons offer no mercy, and will stop at nothing to get what they want."

The bike began to turn into what I would call a rather talk female looking robot, "You two are being unfair to him, he was presented with something beyond his expectations and told he would work with use without clearly understanding his role in this, of course, he would be flustered."

"Colonel, what exactly are they talking about? What role do I have to play in this?"

I saw my CO walk between me and the so called Autobots, "Viktor Zarkov, I Colonel David O'Neill hereby transfer you from my command to serve under the direct command of the leader of our ally, the Autobots, Optimus Prime, you are to serve under his command and provide all aid in the defense of this planet, till further notice."

I guess he finally got me out of his unit, I turned to look at the massive robot I came to know as Optimus, "I will follow your commands to the best of my knowledge, am I to work by myself? Where will I be assigned as my living quarters?"

Optimus began to laugh, "You do not need to be so formal with us Viktor, we think of our group as a big family, don't think of it as you being transferred to a new post, think of it more like you are being adopted into a big family. As for you working alone, that is not the case, that is way Arcee here is with me, I wanted to introduce to you, your new partner."

David walked near me, "You said that you wanted a chance to ride that sweet bike, well now you will not only get to ride with that bike, you will work with her, live with those of her kind and spend more time with her than you ever did with my poor baby girl. Sam will be in tears when I tell her you thought your new partner as a radiant beauty."

I looked at the robot that had been the bike I talked about before and she turned away from me, I looked at David and could not help but to glare at him. "I broke up with your daughter because she wanted me to hack the university computers and change her grades! I happen to have something she did not appreciate, that something is called Ethics!"

Both Optimus and David began to laugh, "I can see that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship like I said Viktor, we think of the members under my command as a family, so instead of welcoming you to your new post I rather say welcome home Viktor. I am sure you and Arcee will get along rather well."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a Transformers Fan Fiction only._

As I began walking towards the back of the Hangar I could feel something was going to happen, Arcee and Optimus were nice enough to give me some room to walk. As we reached a spot the floor began to move, the wait was I on a heavy lift? This thing began to feel more like an elevator as the thing I was standing on descending.

"As you may or may not know most people would not understand or remain calm after everything you just learned, most other people would be either a state of shock, or feel like we were trying to take over your world, it is commendable that you managed to keep a calm outlook and a rational mindset."

I would be lying if today was not something that I never expected, ever since I met them it was on surprise after another, but panicking or overthinking things would not change my current situation any. I was to serve with these large sentient alien artificial lifeforms. As the lift reached a large room, I began to look around.

"To avoid possible disasters and being found by our enemy, this base is built underground using some of our most elaborate construction techniques and knowledge. This place will the base you work from, your home and even your hospital if the need arises. We only need to consume a form of energy we call Energon." He was pointing at a large stake of glowing cubes, they had a strange feel to them and they were the color purple. I swear they looked like a lava lamp.

"As for your place to stay, you and Arcee shall remain together, as you are meant to work as partners this will allow you two to get better acquainted and be able to work better. Food has been obtained thanks to your former human commanding officer. You will find that you will have almost all your basic necessities taken care off."

He looked at Arcee and then at me as he guided us to the place where we would live. I saw it looked like a garage with a small apartment built into it. So after everything in my life, I would end up living in a garage studio. I guess the people in my old unit were right, after all, I would end up living connected to machines one day, I just never figured it would be like this.

"So I will leave the two of you to get started on arranging how you will handle your living quarters. Arcee is sure to remind him that as far as my scanners show he has not consumed any food, and you have not taken in your daily Energon. The last thing we need is for two of our scouts to be incapacitated by lack of energy."

As soon as he left I was looking at her. She turned and since she would not say anything, I decided to get the conversation started. "So Arcee, we will live together. I guess we need to establish some ground rules. I will get up each morning at 0600 and go to sleep by 2200 hours. If you require any assistance from me, you only need to ask. I know that you are going to be uncomfortable, but if I can make this situation any better be sure to ask, if I can I will do what I can."

She turned around and looked at me, I know I should say she had some delicate optic sensors, but who am I kidding the color of her eyes was pleasant. "What I need to know is why are you looking at me like that?"

Wait for what? She was standing like that because she was feeling shy? "I don't think it's strange at all, I did mention you vehicle form is rather beautiful, your humanoid form is no different. You look both strong and have a great deal of mobility by the looks of it. If I could compare you to our human equivalent you put most ladies in my old unit to shame."

She actually looked more relaxed after I said that, "Good for a second there I thought you would think of me as some sort of metallic monster. If you think of me as a person like any of your fellow humans, then I don't think we will have any problems working together. Now that this is taken care off, come on, you need to eat dinner, and I need some Energon."

She walked to the back of the garage and there were some rather strange devices. "These are the machines that take care of our dietary needs, you just need to ask what you would like and I will get my Energon after you get your food." I thought that she was kidding and I decided to ask for something my family would make.

Liver and Onions, some salad with croutons, and a glass of apple juice. As soon as I said those things a bright light began to flash for a second and sure enough, I had everything I ordered neatly on a large plate. I took my plate and walked over to a large table. I sat down and waited for her to get her own meal.

It was several dozen small versions of the cubes I saw stacked against the wall. I said grace and began eating my food. "Is that stuff any good?" Boy, she beat me to it, I wanted to ask her that myself.

"You mean this? It's good, it's what my family likes to have on special occasions. Never imagined this would be made like that, I guess when our CO said that he got food from my former CO he meant he obtained information. That machine looks like a matter synthesizer."

As we each had our meal we both began to talk about our likes, dislikes, what would cause friction between us, and what we both agreed on, which was more than I had ever thought possible. I and my new partner agreed on more things than what we actually thought differently or outright disagreed on.

I guess this entire partnership is not going to be the colossal nightmare I was thinking it was going to be. I went to my assigned resting place and found the bed to be good enough that made me think I was sleeping on a cloud. I usually suffer from insomnia, but as soon as my head touched that pillow it was lights out.

The next morning I woke up feeling great, I felt rested, I was actually looking forward to my day, which is rare for me. I went down got my sunny side up eggs, toast, and juice. She had her assigned Energon. I went to the closet and found that all my clothes were replaced by something I have never seen before.

That is when I realize that I was no longer part of a human military, I got dressed in my for lack of better terms space suit, and I went towards the door to wait for Arcee, I kid you not, I don't care if the woman was biological, synthetic, or a mixture of both, I had the feeling they all took time to take care of their looks.

As we both walked out we were met by someone I never met before, the strange EMS signs on his body told me this man was probably our base medic or mechanic. "So the measurements were correct, I am glad these work clothes actually fit. Now Viktor I need you to and Arcee to come to my office sometime today, I need to do a few tests on your systems."

I looked at him and then at Arcee, "This is Ratchet like you probably guessed is the man that takes care of our health, what systems tests are you running if you don't mind me asking?" He could not help by the fact that Arcee was asking instead of me, he told her it was basic urine, blood, and DNA testing."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "Well it will really depend on our fearless leader. If he doesn't send us to do some scouting that keeps away from base for too long, I will ask Arcee to give me a ride to your office."

I walked over to the office where of all people Bumblebee was the one to give us our assignment. We were to scout a possible Energon Extraction site that the Decepticons had established. If everything that I heard about the Decepticons was true the first thing they did was to eliminate or enslave all humans in the area.

We both got to the site first part using the Transport Gate, and then on Arcee in her vehicle form. Since I didn't need to drive it gave me plenty of time to scout the area as we drove to the recon point.

The first thing that felt wrong was that we drove through several small towns, all the people looked like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, kids were playing on the sidewalks, people were doing things that they did every day, some were on their jobs, some were doing house cleaning.

This made no sense to me or Arcee for that matter, the area should be a graveyard or full of terrified people, but no, they were calm and most even happy. As we reached the recon point I got off Arcee and we both began to look at the Energon mine. That is when we saw something even weirder.

People were actually helping the Decepticons mine the Energon, to top if off one person fell and one of the Decepticons actually stopped what he was doing to go and check on the human that actually fell down, to me it was almost like this so called Evil Decepticon was checking if this young man was injured.

This didn't add up, this made the entire thing confusing, to say the least, the Decepticons were supposedly getting as much Energon as they could and the damage to the people or the planet was supposedly ignored, but what I was seeing through my handheld scanner was nothing like that at all.

These people didn't look like they were slaves or being forced at all, they looked to be helping the Decepticons of their own volition. "Arcee this doesn't make sense, do you think the Decepticons have any form of mind control?"

She didn't even look at me before she too began to shake her head, "No, I don't mind control is a possibility, we are talking about Decepticons, they are not that bright, to begin with. I don't like the way the humans are helping the enemy, but you are right, this doesn't match what we should be seeing. I just got an additional objective we are to stop the mine, I say we wait till it's dark and when the humans have left, we can fight the enemy and destroy the mine."

I looked at her and couldn't believe she was even saying that. "You mean to tell me you expect me to defeat these things with this pea shooter?" She laughed and told me that a properly modified rifle would be sent to our current location shortly.

The thing was heavy but looked like something from a science fiction nightmare. We waited and I had to admit, I had forgotten how cold the desert can be. Arcee told me that I could get warm by leaning closer to her frame.

I did and had to admit it was nice and warm. I felt so comfortable that I wish we could talk a little but we could not make noise or the enemy would discover our location, the element of surprise was needed if we were going to succeed.

In the middle of the night we used stealth and planted enough explosives to cause the entire mine complex to collapse on itself, for a strange reason we didn't find a single Decepticon guard, not a one, we basically walked in the mine and had no one to fight. As soon as the mine collapsed, however, was a different story.

Three Decepticons came after us and for the next twenty minutes, me and Arcee fought for dear life, who knew the gate actually needed such a long time to be ready for use. We fought against them and they even took some hits to avoid getting people injured in our fight against them, again this made no sense.

We kept fighting until several dozen men from the nearby town came and began firing their weapons at us. I am not even kidding here, the men in the neighboring small town actually gathered their weapons to fire at us. It made no sense, again why would these people protect the Decepticons of all people, they were a threat to them, right? Why would they risk their lives to help them?

As soon as we were surrounded, not because the Decepticons trapped us, no, because the humans in the town figured that we had no intention of harming them. That is when the portal of the gate appeared and took us away from the place.

"This makes no sense Arcee why did those people fight to help if not protect the Decepticons, the beings that pretty much would cause their deaths. Why would they go this far to protect the enemy of our world?"

Optimus and Ratchet had no response to my numerous questions on why did something like this could happen. In the end, we actually succeeded in our first mission, but in the end, this left me with more questions than answers. Arcee and I were given permission to retire to our quarters and we both had dinner.

"Like I said Viktor the Decepticons are not that smart, they would never be able to make anything to control their minds. So for the last part, they don't have small machine probes that they insert into a victim and control him like a puppet. That is pure fiction and again they are not smart enough to think of something like that."

I looked at my last bite of food and I hoped Arcee was right, but something was nagging me from the back of my mind, something didn't add up, I kept thinking of hundreds of different possibilities to explain it but it just didn't match what I came to expect from them with what I been told about them.

I decided to go to bed, and maybe a good night sleep would help me clear my mind, help me put this entire contradictory information in order, maybe when I wake I will be able to think of a reason why the information did not match, and why did humans fight to protect the Decepticons?


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a Transformers Fan Fiction only._

Optimus had been less than happy to find out that I didn't kill the humans that were, in fact, firing at us and were, in fact, protecting the Decepticons. He screamed at me for no less than half an hour how it was foolish to let those traitors to my species survive. This would have continued for an entire hour had Arcee not reminded him that we actually accomplished all mission objectives.

To say that I was not feeling happy would be a vast understatement, I, however, would not waste time on thinking about that, I had other more important concerns than what Optimus kept calling my failures.

I was in no mood to eat, and quite frankly I felt a knot in my stomach at the very idea of eating anything. I went to the medical center and began to look into something that was bothering me since I saw those people protect the Decepticons and actually will work with them in the Energon mine.

I began to try and look for any possibility that Energon could be used in some way to control their minds, and sure enough, I found nothing even close to it. The only thing that came to mind after was an economic alliance between the people and the Decepticons, but that idea was squash flat by the fact that this would mean the Decepticons were freely giving blueprints to their technology.

The last idea made even less sense than the first, Decepticons as far as I been told and on these records are the very personification of greed. They would never share anything with the humans, because to them that would not benefit them in the least, that is simply not someone one of our enemies would do.

I kept looking for different ways Energon could be used to influence humans, all idea were quickly discarded. It was close to midnight before I felt someone pick me off my chair and was taking me away from the terminal. "Arcee I am not in the mood to eat, and I don't have time to waste, I have much research to do."

She was not stopping at all, she was heading towards our quarters and ignoring everything I was telling her. She sat me down and there was a plate of food already placed in front of my seat, "And I am not in the mood to eat alone, I do not need you running out of energy in the middle of a mission, and I can't eat while worrying about your health. So shut up, eat, and get ready to shut down and let your body rest."

If I got up and went back to the terminal she would drag me here all over again, and she did actually spend time preparing my food, no need to be rude to my partner, but something of what she said didn't sound right, why would she worry about my health?

I began to eat and sure enough the food selection she made was in fact to my liking, well all except the carrots and beets. She would not let me get up till I finished all my food, seriously is she, my partner or my surrogate mother. If she tries to pick me up and tried to cause me to burp next I would complain.

Thankfully she didn't she just went to her side of the quarters and wished me a good night as she too got ready to sleep. I climbed on my bed, but the idea that the Decepticons were controlling or forcing those people would not leave my mind. I closed my eyes until finally, I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up early next morning and my breakfast was ready even before I got to the table. I thanked Arcee and began to eat my meal, she looked at me and for some odd reason, I could tell she was actually smiling at me, even if her face didn't show it.

Another scouting mission, this time the mine was in a much more dry climate, it was a desert. Why do they insist on calling them scouting missions, why don't they just call it what it was, search and destroy. We are to find an Energon mine operated by the Decepticons and we will end up blowing that mine to pieces by the end of it.

I took my scanners and again I saw the people in the region working and talking with the enemy, this made no sense, we are on another continent and the people on this land also help the Decepticons and by the looks of it through my scanner, they treated each other in at the very least civil manner.

We did the exact same thing, but this time one of the people actually managed to launch a missile at Arcee and injure her, for a second I felt such utter rage, such hate, such desire to make the idiot that fired on Arcee suffer. I took aim and ignored the other people, I focused on the man that cause Arcee harm.

One shot later the man was nothing more than a dark scorch mark on the sand. The second they realized that harming Arcee would get them killed, they began to run away for dear life. Even some of the Decepticons took many of them away as they carried them away from our location.

The gate appeared and the second that we were back to the base I was screaming Medic at the top of my lungs. Arcee was looking at me and kept telling me she was alright, I would not budge, I called for our base doctor at least a hundred time before Ratchet came to where I had been screaming for so long my throat actually began to hurt.

"It's just a scrap, you didn't need to panic like that. No better than a scratch on one of your kind. Honestly, had you been one of our kind, I would say you behave like two had your sparks linked. Now if you will excuse me, I got other work to do than to fix a minor damage."

Ratchet let in a real bad mood, I don't know why I reacted to this like this, I don't even know what they mean by linking a spark, I looked at Arcee and the second I touched her hand she was warm to the touch.

"Like I told you Viktor, I was fine, that missile did nothing to me. I have to say you did make me feel appreciated when you took up your rifle and fought so hard to keep me safe, I don't think the enemy thought that you would become like that from causing me damage."

I looked at her and without even a moment to think or hesitate I decided to make it clear why I reacted this way, "You are my partner Arcee, nobody and I mean nobody will injure you and think they will get away with it, least of all when I am near you." That is when for some odd reason she took hold of my hand, she was warm for some odd reason.

For a second there I found myself looking at her optics, and I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. I swear if she was a human woman, I would have kissed her right there and then, but as soon as she came closer we both heard someone walking near us. It was Optimus and boy did he look mad.

"I gathered your mission was a success, I highly doubt I would find you this way if you had failed in your mission. Viktor it is highly improbable that a scratch like that would be life threatening, do not scream like that again, it disturbs Ratchet's ability to properly assess the priority of repairing injured troops."

I was about to tell him an apology but for some odd reason I didn't get a chance to do that, he simply turned around and walked away from us. As soon as we were in our quarters I looked at her as we both sat down for our meal. "So Arcee mind telling me what is for two of you to be considered having your sparks linked?"

She nearly choked on her Energon as I asked her that, "You could at least let me finish my meal before asking me something of that nature you know. To link your spark with another is a rather intimate thing after all if both sides agree to link their sparks it is the means for my kind to do something similar to what your kind considers marriage. Nothing will ever break it, it is said that it is a spiritual union."

Why would Ratchet consider my behavior to be of a person who was married? Why was Optimus in such a foul mood? "The males of my kind tend to become rather over protective of their linked partners. It was quite embarrassing to hear my old friend say such things about you and I. You are probably wondering why would Optimus be in such a mood after finding us like he did, the answer is simple, he was in human terms a boyfriend of mine, but we ended our relationship due to him trying to establish relationships with more than one female."

Well, that is something I never expected, so Optimus was actually in a romantic relationship with her but she ended that relationship when she found he was cheating on her. Well as far as I am concern that is simply the wrong thing to do, I have never and would never cheat on a girl I was dating, in truth I was cheated on more times than I care to remember.

"I remember the feeling of being cheated on quite well, I consider that a betrayal, and as such I would never consider it, if I found another lady, and I was more interested in her than the person I was currently dating, I would explain this to her and end the relationship, to avoid injuring her."

She began to laugh, "That may be Viktor but a lady's heart is not something so easy to understand, you might not begin a relationship with the other lady so you are technically not cheating, but to some ladies the fact that you considered it would be something they would call cheating. Even if it was not considered as such, she would still feel pain."

I finished my meal and looked at her, "You know something at first I thought I would go insane living and work with large mechanical aliens would drive me insane, that the idea of a species with no emotion and only logic behind their actions would break my mind into a thousand pieces."

She actually stopped eating to listen to my words, "Then I met our leader and you in vehicle form, I truly thought my commanding officer was showing me some ground breaking new engine test models, I thought the second that I saw your vehicle form that it was breathtakingly beautiful, I could look at it for hours."

She now sat with a relaxed as she sat down on that chair, "Then I found that I would be working with you, your figure if you were human you would make movie stars green with envy, such grace, power, and agility, your very voice is like a melody, and now after less than a week, I don't even want to think being sent on any mission without you. I find the idea of eating a meal and you not being there to share it to be repulsive. All that in less than a week."

I looked at her and I smiled, "I wonder how much will I change in a month, or maybe a year, Ratchet accused us of practically me behaving like your husband, and now that I understand what he said, I find it rather strange, that I actually don't mind him thinking of me like that at all, in fact I think I should thank him somehow for the compliment."

She finally finished her meal and looked rather amused, "I also hated the idea of having to work with a Native, the idea that I had to babysit such a weak creature made me dread the very idea, but then you began to say things about my vehicle form, and core got overheated, my sensors became more active, if I was one of your kind I think I was blushing."

I looked at her, "I then learned that we would be working together, I found you analysis of the situation efficient and insightful, I found you in combat to be a true warrior, and when I was injured I never felt so comforted and safe as the second that you got us through that Gate. If I could cry I would the second I saw the look of worry and concern over my safety."

She placed her hand on mine, "And yes, I also dread the possibility that we might not be sent on our missions together, and yes, I too enjoy our conversations during our meals. The only thing I could tell you for my sake is that you should be more careful, Optimus Prime might not be in a romantic relationship, but I don't think he liked how he found us."

We each went to sleep and as I closed my eyes and I began to see something weird, something that made no sense to me, I saw Optimus and Ratchet arguing as my utter uselessness in destroying the Decepticons, that my emotional display made me a liability, that the Spark Conversion should be tested sooner rather than wait.

I saw Ratchet laugh and say that accidents happen in missions, but then he began to play with his terminal, and turned around and looked at Optimus and said that maybe they should really give fate a helping hand, that is when I woke up and realized I saw a nightmare, a nightmare so horrible I secretly wished it would never come true.

I told Arcee my nightmare and she found it funny, she told me she had a dream she was a human female and she and I were getting married, that we had no less than four children and that we owned a vehicle repair shop. I told her that it might not be such a horrible place to earn a living once the war is over.

We both got ready for our work day and I couldn't help but try to imagine her wearing a wedding dress. I laughed as we ate our breakfast together and once we got done, we both walked over to the place where we would find Optimus for our next mission. If he was human I would swear he was glaring daggers at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a Transformers Fan Fiction only._

Turns out the mission was to scout yet another Decepticon Energon mining operation, and just like the others before this was as strange as the other ones. I could clearly see Decepticons working alongside humans, captives I imagine, but the thing is they were talking like they were actually sociable to each other.

The first thing that came to mind was Stockholm Syndrome. I saw several times a few Decepticons actually took damage to prevent a person from dying. It made no sense, why would they put themselves in harm's way in order to keep a captive safe. I thought they might be doing it to protect their human slaves, but that didn't make sense if you consider how sociable they been to each other.

One woman was severely hurt by a piece of equipment falling on her, and the Decepticon did not mock her for what I would think he would perceive as weakness or be worthless, he picked her up and turned into a plane, he took off almost like he was in a hurry to get the lady somewhere where she could get medical attention.

To me it was crazy, all this didn't make sense and if you think of the fact this was not the first time seeing such things, this entire situation made less and less sense. Everything I read in the database back at the base, everything I heard and saw pointed to one thing, Decepticons are evil, greedy, and lack any moral quality.

The fact that one saw a human injured, what does he decide to do? Pick her up and take her to a hospital for all I know at Mach speed, meaning that Decepticon was actually worried that the human he picked up would die if not taken to the hospital fast enough.

The mission ended and with Arcee I went back through the gate, something didn't make sense to me, something that made me more confused and quite possibly frustrated, as we got back I saw the ever disapproving glare of Optimus, it has become something I would think it strange if he didn't look at me like that.

I heard him demand that we report our findings, and report our findings we did. "There is something going on with those people and the Decepticons, but something does not make sense to me. They seem to be working together, and doing so willingly, the enemy takes great care not to injure or overstress their captives. Why would they do that? It's not something I can understand, maybe you can explain after all I am only human."

Optimus began to laugh and he looked at me as soon as he stopped laughing, he told me the only thing I needed to do was to ask. "From the sounds of it, they want the humans to be grateful to them. It is the reason for these scouting missions, they are pretending to be benevolent in order to add them to their numbers, they want them to be foot soldiers or worse."

The second he said that for some reason I remember part of a dream and no matter how much I wanted I could not stop myself from saying Spark Conversion. "How do you know of that? You might be right, they might be trying to do something along those lines. To convert a soul into a spark is no easy thing, a soul is a fragile thing, they might want them to change those humans into more Decepticons, this we can not allow."

Somehow those words felt empty somehow, and as our mission was done for that day I decided to go with Arcee to our quarters, little by little I got to know her and she got to know me, I still think it's insane but us living together, sharing so much made me think that back on all those discussions that could be called intimate.

It is ridiculous she is a machine, a robot that I work with, why am I even thinking of us living together as something intimate, I am certain if how Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee see me or talk to me, that feelings between those of her kind and mine are impossible, yet deep down I worry about her, I treasure the moments when I can see her smile or even laugh, we talk about things till I think I fall asleep.

How could something like this happen? How can I even think about love ever blossoming between two people that are as different as night and day? "So tell me Viktor, what would you do if someone tried to destroy my spark, end my life?" That very comment sent chills down my spine for a second, and it was soon replaced with a firestorm of another emotion, rage.

"I would find those responsible, I don't care what it takes, I would hunt them down and destroy them completely and utterly, nothing of them would remain, the very notion of someone harming you Arcee enrage me, but should they kill you, my rage would go completely out of control and would not stop till your murder was avenged."

She stopped her Energon intake and looked at me, "You know something funny, I feel the same way. The idea that one day this thing we have will end saddens me, it is funny, who knew that I became so accustomed to living here with you. I don't even notice that horrible air intake rattle that used to keep me awake anymore."

I never knew my snoring was causing her such discomfort, I guess I should really sleep on my side to prevent that from happening. "Sorry my snoring kept you up Arcee, I will try my best to remedy that." She asked me why would I even do something like that, I could not help but telling her because I care about her.

I didn't know that this conversation would cause my life to change, but then again it was not a horrible change at all. We were more open to each other's feelings, we discussed and often disagreed with each other on various subjects. In one of the towns, we went to pretending I was just a tourist and she was nothing more than my motorbike, something happened that I still find rather funny.

This rather nice lady that worked the local gas station began to shamelessly flirt with me, and I mean shamelessly as in she would greet me with a hug, and press her body against me, somehow she unbuttoned quite a few buttons on her uniform giving me quite the view of her breasts.

At one point Arcee began to rub her engine rather loudly and if I didn't know any better I would say she was jealous somehow, her eyes were glaring at her and I decided to ask her about if there had been any large robots around the area, that is when she told me something I was not expecting.

"Oh, you heard of Megatron Prime, he is a great guy. He and his people apparently came to stop some evil members of their race from a planet they called Cybertron. They shared with us a way to turn our waste into a renewable energy source they call Energon. We actually don't use gasoline anymore or even gas to cook or heat our homes, this stuff is great. You should know since your motorbike has an Energon engine right?"

I couldn't help but laugh as she said that, "Yea, actually they came to my town too and that is how I managed to upgrade my bike engine to one that uses Energon, just wondering if my town was the only one that was lucky like that."

She smiled and looked at my bike for a second, "You know Megatron Prime is always working with our city government trying to make the transition to Energon as easy as possible, if you really have any questions I think you will find him working with the town council. Did you saw that large plaza in the center of town? Well, our city hall is in the center of that plaza."

Again I couldn't help but to think this was strange, why would she call him Megatron Prime, as far as I read there can be only one prime at a time in their race, I asked Arcee and she told me in a rather upset tone that I was right. That maybe Megatron was pretending to be the Prime to gain the respect of the people.

I, of course, told her that it would not matter at all if he was or wasn't. Being the Prime would be important to those of her kind and humans cared little about that. As we drove I still heard that rumble and decided to ask her to take us to somewhere we could speak privately and not be overheard.

As we drove up the hill, we got a look at most of the town, I took my scanner out and indeed every street light and as far as I could tell every home had Energon flowing through it. "So Arcee mind telling me why are you so angry?" That is when she turned into her humanoid form and looked at me, it looked to me like she was rather hurt by my comment.

"I will not lie, I didn't like it when that hussy was flirting with you. I was furious when she decided to press herself on you, how dare she. She did it right in front of me and didn't even consider to ask if you had someone in your life. I was sorely tempted in turning into my humanoid form and telling her that you were spoken for, but I realized that I couldn't or it would cause our mission to fail."

I may be reading too much into this but to me, it sounded like Arcee was actually jealous, but as I thought of this it would also mean Arcee was in love with me. I lived long enough to realize that romantic feelings are not like in the fairy tales, there is very little if any truth in the supposed love at first sight.

"We could go down to city hall and talk with the pretender, however I don't think that will give us any positive results, the second he realizes you are an actual Autobot, hence an enemy, I can imagine he will try and get the people to back him up to either kill us both, or try to use them to at least capture me."

She looked at me and began to nod her head, "It's actually not a bad plan from their point of view, they could eliminate two enemies or capture one to interrogate while pretending they did it to protect the humans of that town. I would rather go back to base and inform Optimus of what we managed to learn, I can tell he is not going to be happy, but I rather not risk losing you."

As we drove back to the rendezvous point I decided to ask her something that had been bothering me since what she told me, "Arcee do you mind if I ask something personal?" She didn't even stop as I asked, I guess silence can be interpreted as approval.

"I get the feeling with what you told me you feel a certain way about me, about us, let's get to the point, do you love me?" That made her stop as she slid across the dirt road and I realized that the question nearly made us crash.

She turned into her humanoid form as soon as I got off her, "Now that is something you would not have asked a human female in such a direct way, it was not something you would categorize as romantic, but I do happen to prefer a direct approach sometimes, it just caught me by surprise is all."

I looked at her and touched her hand as I did she began to almost glow, I guess this was the equivalent of blushing for her. "I first found living with you difficult, you have many more needs that are foreign to me, but as we lived together and we went on missions, I found that I dread the possibility of us not living together. There must be something wrong with me, but yes Viktor, I do love you."

As I kissed her I felt like I saw a flash of light and I was somewhere I only saw in a movie, a large white room, as soon as I took a step I saw a young woman, she was beautiful, her hair, her face, her body as I came close to her I began to notice similarities between the one I kissed and the beauty I was looking at.

"You know you are going to end up making me blush if you keep staring at me that way, something wrong with my appearance? Do you know who I am right? You didn't short circuit?"

I guess the way I was reacting was confusing her somewhat, then again the way she looked she actually looked like she would be how should I say this, she would be compatible with my hardware and part of me was having a hard time keeping said hardware from reacting.

"I don't mean to offend Arcee, you look beautiful, almost so much so that I find you very sexually attractive, and let's face it, I am having a hard time keeping myself calm." She began to laugh and walked over to me, she pressed herself against me, making my time in controlling myself that much harder.

"Who said anything about you being the only want to have such desires, our sparks are communing which should tell you, I very much want to make love to you, just as much as you wish to do the same to me. So how about it lover boy, want to take me for a ride? It would different that out there, normally you are you one riding on me. This time I want to feel how it feels to ride on you."

Without any other words, she kissed me and our clothes began to dissolve, in a matter of seconds we were kissing and touching each other just like any ordinary lovers, and it got more passionate as time went on. Strange I don't feel any fatigue, I simply lost the notion of time as we kept making love in one position after another.

After a long time, we began to rest and she had her head resting on my shoulder. "I have never, and I mean never had anyone be able to make me feel this way before, and that includes my former lover." In a small part I was happy that she felt this way, to make her feel satisfied, but thanks to what seemed to be my lack of fatigue this was not something that was hard to do.

"I am glad that you are happy, does this mean our sparks or souls are linked? Let me guess that former lover was our current leader Optimus wasn't he?" She laughed a little and she moved so she could look at my face, she said exactly what I was expecting the answer to my last two question was yes.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a Transformers Fan Fiction only._

As I woke the next morning I realized something had changed in me, but for some strange reason I didn't feel that it was a bad thing, for some reason I really felt happy, happier than I ever did as a matter of fact. I know this may sound strange but for some reason I felt complete. I felt like there had been a part of me missing, a part that had been missing for so long I didn't notice, now it was there.

As I got dressed and walked down to where we usually have breakfast together, I saw Arcee and she was just looking at me as I walked down to where she was waiting for me. "Good morning Viktor, was you night as good as mine?" I could not help but to smile at her as I sat down.

"Never better, so tell me my love, are you having the same feeling I am having or am I simply a little crazy?" She laughed and looked at me, I could tell she was smiling, and she was not smiling in what you would call a mocking way, her smile told me that she felt the same thing I did.

"Who can say lover, who can say, maybe we are both crazy, maybe we are not, but either way, that was a very good night for me, now answer me my question was it as good for me as it was for you?"

I had my breakfast and we made comments about what we experienced and for once in my life, I didn't feel embarrassed at all, I knew things about her that no one else had even a clue, and more than likely she knew things about me too. As we went outside of our quarters I saw Ratchet looking at us with a strange look.

As we both walked towards the place where we would receive our next mission I heard someone say something that caught me by surprise, "Well you certainly had a very restful night, why it almost seems that you have a little extra juice in the old servos. Well I am glad you are rested, today you two will attack a major Energon mine, this will be our first major offensive against Megatron and his Decepticons."

I know I just said that I might be a little crazy, but am I imagining things or is our illustrious leader Optimus Prime really that upset with me? I could feel him glaring at me as he looked at me and Arcee, don't tell me he could tell what we did last night? If this mission ends in success, something I would want to experience again, and again and again.

As we both entered the Sky Bridge and we reached our landing coordinates I looked at Arcee as she turned into her motorcycle form. "Say Arcee do you get the feeling that Optimus knows what we did last night? Speaking of last night, how about we finish this mission quickly and do that again tonight?"

She must be blushing because the motorcycle felt warm to the touch, "Don't say that before a mission, lover boy, we can't be distracted by that, but you know if we make it back, we got ourselves a date."

As we came towards the mine, we saw that the mine entrance had been reinforced and a massive gate was between us and the mine's interior, she turned into her humanoid form, and I took hold of my rifle, she launched a couple of fusion grenades at the gate and they became stuck on the gate, without the need to say anything, I knew what she was gunning for, I aimed and shot the grenades exactly where they had fused with the gate, the explosion blew the gate apart one second and into dust a second later.

We each walked into the mine and we could not believe what we were looking at, humans and Decepticons working together, some even looked rather happy to work together, we needed to find the thing that the Decepticons were using as a means to control the minds of their human captives.

We both turned the optical camouflage and thanks to the holographic array we managed to pretend to be a human and Decepticon working together as we walked through the massive base, it was nothing like the base we lived in, this place did not have just one room that could be used by humans it was all like that.

This made me think that they had brainwashed these humans for a lot longer than I had initially thought, the base was massive, it was like the base was like a large city, and they means if this base is a city the place we would need to look would be the equivalent to city hall.

We both walked down the walkways until a Lieutenant of Megatron decided to stop and asked us where we were going. If the Decepticons were under control they would not expect me to answer, Arcee looked at him, still pretending to be a Decepticon and smiled, I knew she would say something that I needed to play along with.

"Nothing major sir, me and my partner have decided to make our link official, so we need to go down to registry to register our union. We will be back at our posts as soon as we get this taken care off. He simply could not wait to get this done, he is afraid that some other guy might try to take me from him, silly."

The Decepticon I knew as Starscream was one of the most brutal Decepticons and was more than likely not going to react to this in a positive light, he was known for his lack of sympathy and morals or at least that is what was written in the dossier I was given on Megatron and his top subordinates.

"You can joke, but let's face it, she really is that wonderful, I am not going to risk losing her. I simply can't imagine life without her." Starscream simply laughed and began to look at both of us with such utter joy in his face that you would think the information on his profile was completely false.

"Nothing major she says, no need to pretend guys, I know something like this is major, you don't need to hide your happiness or embarrassment, just go down that hallway and to the right, no need to report to your post, I wouldn't dream of you two having to work on your honeymoon no less."

As we both walked in the direction Starscream mentioned I could tell we both were surprised by his reaction, honestly it was something either one of us was expecting at all, I mean I got the feeling Optimus Prime was actually angrier that we were a couple than the Decepticon that was supposed to be evil incarnate.

As we walked we realized something, every walkway was marked as if they were streets, we even saw a few doors with actual street numbers, this was not a mine like we thought, and my suspicions turned to be truth as we walked deeper and deeper into the place. At some points I saw places where children were playing while at the same time learning, at others I found of men and women being taken care off by Decepticons.

This was not what I was expecting at all, from everything I read or heard back in our base, I expected this place to be a force labor camp at best, and at worst a slave pit, but that was not the case, and the deeper we travelled the more this nagging feeling in the back of my head would grow, the more I saw the more I felt like something was not right in the world.

As we reached the place Starscream told us we met someone we did not expect at all, it was the supposedly maniacal, genocidal, monster that came to reap and destroy my home world, the being that supposed to be absolute evil and he was smiling at us, he even had a table with some refreshments prepared for us.

That is when it dawned on me that we had not been able to sneak into this place at all, they knew who we were, and even the disguised form we were wearing was a wasted effort, they knew exactly who we were, and instead of attacking us, they welcomed us in, Starscream knew we did not work in this place, he also knew our sparks are linked.

"No need to waste any more energy on keeping that optic camouflage active, we all know how you are, now come, sit down and have a refreshing drink, we have quite a few things to discuss, many things that you were told that were simply not true, it might not be comforting, but I need to expose the deception that you both have suffered."

I looked at Arcee as she deactivated the camouflage and so I did the same, we both sit down, we saw him pretty much push a button and the middle of the table opened, a large plate with some cookies and small energon came up from the middle of the table.

He looked at us and took one cube and ate it, guess he was trying to show they were not corrupted or in human terms poisoned. He sat down in the seat right in front of ours, at the other side of the table.

"First you must wonder why we call ourselves Decepticons, it is not because we deceive it is quite the opposite, my faction call ourselves like that to remember the one thing we disapprove off, Second you two are part of the faction my brother made, yes, Optimus is my brother, and he made his faction when he was not chosen to be the leader of my kind."

I took a sip from the tea and took a bit from one of the cookies, the tea was great, and the cookie just crumbles in your mouth, it was simply that soft and sweet. "The leader of my kind receives an component, a part, it is one that hold a large part of the spark of one of the gods of Cybertron, the Prime Core, thus the one that has this component in is called Prime, I was chosen, thus my name is Megatron Prime."

He opened his chest plate and we saw a large spherical part, Arcee looked shocked as she looked at it, this must be the Prime Core, I could feel the pain, the anger, and sadness as she looked at it, I placed my right hand over hers and I looked at her trying to think of a way to offer some comfort or moral support after she saw this.

He closed his chest plate and looked at me, "You are not the first who have found that our sparks are compatible, indeed there are several Decepticons who have found their sparks linked with a human spouse. My second in command did not lie to you, I have the joyous chance to meet these happy couples, since I am also the one who registers their union."

He looked at me and began to shake his head, "I would like to tell you to stay and make a life for yourselves here, we have found a way to use waste and turn that waste into Energon, and thus became the perfect way to prevent pollution, you two could have a home, even have a few children, some of the couples I registered have told me they are going to be or are proud parents."

He got off the seat and looked at both of us with an look that I could only describe as sadness, "I however being Prime know better than to do that, you will more than likely have to learn the truth for yourselves, since you two will leave this place to try to question my brother on this, I should warn you that since you did not destroy our little city here, he will not be happy. I honestly can't remember any time my brother was actually happy."

"Arcee, I will place a device on this table, should you find your life threatened by the ones you once called allies, you need only to use some energon on it, it is an emergency transport beacon, it will allow you to return here to seek help. I just hope that when or if you use it that it is in time for us to save your lives."

He placed a dark disk in front of her and for a second she just looked at it, she finally looked at me and then after a little bit she decided to pick it up, and place it within a storage compartment.

As we both left the place that we knew was an actual thriving city, we could not help but to feel this deep sense of confusion and in some parts we actually believed what Megatron said, I don't know what the Prime Core is supposed to look like, but Arcee did, and the feelings she felt when she saw the part inside Megatron made me think that it was real.

As we returned we saw that Optimus was not present, this means that something was not as we expected, we were told to a room in the base we never saw before. The room looked like nothing I expected to find in the base, there were many tables, covered in burn marks, there was a smell that told me something had been left to rot, and the floor had this sticky feeling, like the floor was covered in something that I am glad I could not see.

Optimus was siting on what I would call a throne, as we both walked towards him, we could see this sinister looking light begin to shine in his eyes. "You finally returned, and our scanners show that the Decepticon base is still intact, Viktor, Arcee I am very disappointed in you. Why did you not complete your assignment and destroy the base?"

Arcee was quiet, almost like she could not speak at all, and for some odd reason I could not feel her emotions anymore, there was a quiet that I found both terrifying and painful. I looked at Optimus and I couldn't help but to think this was something he was doing to my beloved. I could contain my rage and decided to look at him as I walked towards the throne he was sitting on.

"First I have a request Optimus, if you are indeed the Prime of your race, I request that you show me the Prime Core Unit. We returned from the enemy base after their leader, your brother told us something that didn't quite make any sense to us, so we came for a clarification, and to see if what the enemy leader told us was true."

He began to laugh as he picked up his rather large weapon, without even a moment for us to react he blasted the area between us, I could feel as the blast of energy went through me and I felt as my limbs were incinerated from the energy. Arcee for some reason could not move at all, he merely walked over to me and stabbed my head with the tip of his weapon, and everything went dark.

As I opened my eyes I felt strange, I tried to move but my body could not move correctly, that is when I realized that my body had changed somehow, my body looked like it was made from discarded pieces of Autobot bodies, I tried many times to move but the size of my limbs did not help since they were uneven, my right arm was larger than my left and my left leg was shorter than my right.

I decided to pretend to be unconsious to learn what had happened to me, that is when I saw Optimus and Ratchet some towards me, I had to remain still, not show any signs that I was aware. "So Ratchet how are the results on our latest test subject? Is the spark of that piece of garbage compatible with our bodies? Can we start the conversion of the creatures of this world?"

I didn't like the sound of this, "Lord Optimus, As I saw the way he and Arcee behaved I did suspect that their sparks were compatible, I am happy to report that indeed we can begin to convert the creatures that call themselves humans into drone units at the very least. I do not expect much from their kind, disposable drone is the best I would expect."

Optimus looked at me and he actually was smiling, "It does not matter Ratchet, does not matter at all, we will convert these creatures to add new disposable warriors to our numbers, they will be used to destroy the defenses and as many of our enemy, the only thing that matters to me is killing Megatron and taking the Prime Core, nothing else matters."

He looked at me and I was having a real hard time contain my rage and feelings of being betrayed. I need to wait and find a way to find where Arcee is, the pain I was feeling was nothing compared to the pain of not knowing where my beloved was, the feeling of dread as the notion that Optimus had done something horrible to her.

As soon as they left I tried and tried to move, but nothing happened, no matter how I tried to break free from the place I was still unable to move, it began to wonder if this is how a bug being pinned as a part of a collection felt, and that is when I realized that maybe they had bolted me against the wall and I was actually standing the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a Transformers Fan Fiction only._

I don't care how painful it is, I don't care if it feels like I am braking myself apart, I have to get off this wall, I have to find my wife, the dread, the hopelessness, the idea that something bad was happening to her was so horrible that I would do anything, anything to be by her side again, to feel her near me and since her beautiful heart once again.

I must have been making quite the racket since someone finally noticed that I was both alive and moving. I heard steps coming towards me, I wondered would it be Optimus or one of his goons to finish killing their failed guinea pig. "So you are awake, it turns out my experiment was a success after all. What is the matter Viktor? Don't you have anything to say to me?"

I looked at where the voice was coming from and realized it was the one I once called our medic, and once dared to think of him as our friend. "I am rather a busy Ratchet, nailed to this wall like I am, moving has become rather painful, and I also have to find Arcee. I need to know how she is."

I began hearing him laugh in a rather cold and sinister way, "Oh, is that all? Do you miss being near the one your soul is linked to? Don't be so dense, if you can not feel her anymore, it means only one thing, Arcee is no longer alive. You could have felt her emotions and even some of her thoughts if she was, but you can't can you?"

I wanted to get free even more than before, I wanted to be able to look at his face as I screamed calling him a liar like his leader, I wish that I had listened to Megatron's offer of being able to make a home for ourselves in that peaceful city they built. "It is your fault, you know Viktor, you are the reason why Arcee was killed. When two of our kind make love, their spark don't automatically link, Optimus slept with Arcee many times before she met you, and never did their sparks link, you, however, did link with hers, this made Optimus furious, he sent you on missions that would make you look like you are a failure, he even erased the memory of when you two first slept together."

"It is not an easy thing to erase the memories from a fleshy creature like you, or like you were back then, but he managed to do it, the same way he managed to control your superiors, the leaders of your nation, but you two remembered the link between you two and spent a night with each other in his own base. That is why he sent you on a suicide mission, he thought that Megatron would kill you once he realized that your sparks were indeed linked, but no, he told you the truth, a truth that must never be known or revealed."

He walked over to the wall in front of where I was nailed, "Optimus used a gravity inducer in the throne room, it was meant to be able to crush you humans into paste, but Arcee used her energy to build a shield around you, she used all her energy and sacrificed herself to save you. The only way forward is for you to accept, you are one of us now, one of our kind, and realize that I made your new body. I am in a sense your mother and father, but I don't want to be in the shadow of Optimus any longer."

"I don't want Optimus to take credit for my creations any longer, so here is what I shall do, I will give you this beacon, so that you can escape, but it doesn't matter where you go my creation, eventually you will fail once again, before I let you go remember these words, till all are one."

I felt someone push something into my body and with a flash of light I felt myself falling from a great height, the fact that my body was that of a sort of like one Arcee's race, did nothing to actually prevent me from feeling the pain of the fall at all. I was in a lot of pain, and from the way my body felt, I was also thirsty, or maybe I should say my Energon supply was depleted.

Damn that Ratchet for treating me like his own personal Frankenstein creation, one day I will make sure he too dies at the hands of the creation he thought he could use, I will avenge Arcee, but first seriously I need some Energon and somehow make this body of mine function correctly or walking is going to be a problem, to begin with.

I don't know how long I spent there, the air on my face, laying on the crater that my fall caused, with nothing but time to think of the many ways I could destroy, decimate, crush into dust the frame of the beings I once thought as my allies, the ones that murdered my beloved wife, and more than likely made her suffer in ways I dare not imagine.

The utter rage was the only thing keeping my circuits powered, the sheer hate and anger of how my life turned out was keeping me from going offline, as I heard some steps I waited for the inevitable, the enemy would see me wearing the Autobot sign and would more than likely see me as a threat to their community, they will try and kill me, and with this body I will be unable to defend myself.

I have to stop thinking like this, I have to get off the ground and find a way to avenge Arcee, if only these legs of mine were even, but as a sinister joke all my limbs are uneven, it almost feels like they did this on purpose to torture me or just plain mock me. As I thought this the steps finally stopped and someone finally came into view of my optics.

"So the Autobots decided to leave their scrap drones here. I guess I better ask who are you and what is your purpose here?" To think that it was Starscream the one that would find me. I can't help but feel sadness as I remember what he told me and Arcee, the first of her kind to ever show approval of our feelings for each other. I can barely use my sensors and he wants me to explain why I am here?

"I met you once Starscream, I came with my wife to register our union, do you not remember me? You told us to meet Megatron Prime after all. I was once human, but the Autobots finally showed me their true colors, could you take me to Megatron Prime, I need to tell him of the danger of what Optimus is planning to do. I don't have much power left in my body, so please believe me this is urgent."

I felt someone pick me up and we began to hover off the ground, as I was carried I saw that the place I landed was several hundred miles away from the place they built their city, guess Megatron Prime did that as a security precaution in case the Autobots decided to use the beacon to send in troops to do what me and Arcee failed to do.

Mid-flight I began to feel drowsy, I guess I should conserve energy to tell Megatron what I know, it would be the very least Arcee would want me to do. I shut down all my sensors except my auditory sensors. I heard like they placed me on a platform and some other people began to rush towards me.

I heard saws, cables, welding, and large parts being moved around, as soon as the sounds of movement ended, I felt like my energy was slowly beginning to replenish, as I felt the energy reach enough for me to activate the systems I had shut down, I saw Megatron Prime looking at me with an almost comforting smile.

"So Starscream has told me you have something to tell me, something you learned from my idiot twin brother no doubt, we managed to repair the mess they made when they constructed that frame you had, we had to use a spare body parts that were meant for repairs to the body of my second in command Starscream, but that can wait for another time?"

I looked at him and began to nod my head, "He found that human souls are compatible or equivalent to your sparks, he plans to convert the entire human population into disposable drones to fight you, he is obsessed with getting the Prime Core it seems. His second in command, a repair Autobot by the name Ratchet he seems like he will betray him, but he said something weird before he used that beacon you gave Arcee on me, he said till all are one."

Megatron was not surprised by what I told him, or at the very least he did a wonderful job in actually pretending that he was not surprised at all. "Actually the line of till all are one is a well-known propaganda slogan that Optimus used a lot when the Autobots faction was created. Ratchet was not always a healer, in fact, he was the one that instructed me and my brother in combat. So it comes to no shock that he wants revenge."

"I am sorry but as your spark was transferred into this new body, we saw everything in your memories. We had not planned on this blatant invasion of privacy and I do apologize, but as this happened we already knew what you would tell us, because we saw it, Arcee seems to have cared a great deal about you, it seems that your spark was in fact reinforced by something we have only seen in couples that truly love each other."

I tried to get up, but for some reason I could not move, "Easy, your body needs to regain a full charge for it to move, now since we know pretty much everything that happened to you since we last met, how about you tell us something we don't know, for instance, your name?" I told him that as a transformer I was never assigned a name, I was a disposable lab rat, my human name was Viktor, Viktor Zarkof.

Megatron looked at me as a display was shown in front of me, there were many different military vehicles, but mostly plains, I don't know why he was showing me these images but I suspect it has to do with their kind or should I say our kind being able to hide in the form of earth vehicles. Like my beloved Arcee being able to transform into a motorcycle, I miss having her in my arms and feeling her warmth as that thought went through my mind.

"The Autobots believe you to have been disposed of, or at least I think that is what my brother will inform the others in his base. The possibility of an escape from his base by you would be simply too much of an embarrassment for him to admit, he will go to any lengths to cover this fact, even lie to his subordinates."

"As you might have deduced indeed we have to give you a new name, and since you are now capable of transforming, we also decided to show you several forms that you can choose to take. Since your new frame was built using parts meant for Starscream I would suggest choosing an air vehicle."

I don't know why but I saw one that should not exist in my world, but for some reason, I liked the form, armament, and information displayed. I decided to touch the display and it showed what I chose for myself. "This is my chosen form and name, for I am to rise from the dead, you may call me Nosferatu, for I will not let death deter me from my goals."

I swear I heard Starscream laugh as I finish saying this. "I can only say why to pick such a dark name, you never gave me that impression when we last meet little brother, you looked to me like you had a sunnier attitude last time I met you, then again you were traveling with that mate of yours."

I looked at Megatron, feeling like my body was fully charged I wanted to waste not even a single second more, I looked at the scream, "Am I armed and ready for combat?" I looked at one of the people near a few consoles, they looked away from me, turning as to avoid my gaze.

"You are thinking of deploying already, are you? Sorry, but that is simply not going to happen. You are not accustomed to the form you have chosen or the feel of that frame, I would highly suggest you cool down your engines and think about what you need to do little brother."

I looked at Megatron and he was nodding his head, "Nosferatu, I know that you hunger for the chance to avenge the cruel murder of your beloved, but Starscream is correct, I need you to fully understand your new body and the abilities of that form you have chosen before I consider sending you out on a patrol. Optimus might have considered you a disposable unit, but I do not. You will not deploy until I am certain that you can survive combat."

I was ready to break something when Megatron said that, "Is there some way we can expedite my training and rehab? Every second we waste give Optimus and the others that follow him the chance to use human souls to boost their numbers, we can't waste time sitting around, they will outnumber us while we are on standby."

Starscream did not seem happy I said that, and I was not happy that they actually were spending this much time thinking about it. "I hate to say it, but Nosferatu is correct, we have been comfortable sitting here helping the people of the city we build together, and we had not thought of the damage my brother might be doing. I know that this will be traumatic Starscream but I do agree with Nosferatu over there, we are going to have to use the virtual reality trainer. There is no way to get him ready faster than that."

He looked at me and began shaking his head, "Sir, the VR Trainer was discounted due to the stress and negative consequences it had on a spark, we can't put him through that torture session. I mean for crying out loud, back in Cybertron not even Autobots used to be able to survive it."

I looked at Starscream and began to shake my head, "Did you forget already Starscream, I died once already, lost the one person that was my true love, and quite possibly our child, that VR might be too much for you or others, but I got nothing left to lose. Sir, allow me to undergo that training, no amount of trauma or pain will keep me from doing what I know I must."


End file.
